September 0007
by KlonoaLight
Summary: When the day of Zack's death comes back for Cloud once more, he searches for an item that he has kept all these years. For Clack Day 2013.


-**Main Pairing (s): Zack x Cloud**  
-**Notes:** This fanfiction contains Yaoi/Shonen Ai which means that it contains boy-boy love , between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shonen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
- **Usual Thing:** I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
-Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.

* * *

He had looked for it everywhere, the last remaining piece of the one who made his heart race so fast that he could barely breathe. He questioned Denzel and Marlene, knowing that they tended to move things without asking, neither of them had seen it, that special thing.

Slipping his gloves off and chucking them on his bedroom desk, Cloud began tossing things across his room with panic stricken eyes. What if he had lost it? What if somebody had thrown it away by accident?

_Please, please, please..._

His body was shaking a little as he tipped his drawers upside down causing his things to fall and clatter loudly on the floor, startling Tifa whom was now on the phone taking down more orders for Cloud but she understood why he was like it and so took in a deep breath and tried to forget that her best friend was in his room worried and upset so that she could at least finish her work.

_Where are you?_

Cloud pushed over his games consoles, his books, his CDs.

He needed to find it, today of all days he really needed to find it, just so he could touch and look at it to remember...remember that man.

_**"How about me and you grab some dinner sometime, I promise to be all fancy!"**_

Cloud gritted his teeth as he finally turned to his bed and got down on all fours so that he could slip underneath his bed, his dazzling blue eyes scanning the dusty area for that precious item.

_Is that...is that it?_

Cloud's heart raced slightly as he quickly grabbed a hold of the dog tag, crawling back out from underneath the bed so he could look at it. His face turning to anger before he let out a loud sob.

It wasn't his tag, it was Cloud's, it was Cloud's shitty little Cadet dog tag that he'd kept all these years.

He threw the tag with an angry grunt, cursing when he heard a shatter and he looked to where he'd thrown the object to see that he'd smashed the glass bowl that he usually put various keys in.

His heart skipped a beat as none other than the tag he was searching for was right there next to his house keys.

Caressing the dented metal, Cloud then traced the lettering with his nail, rust decorating the underside of his nails as he did so. The words **Zack Fair** were engraved on the tag, the dents in the metal making it only slightly difficult to make out the name.

He had taken the SOLDIER's dog tag the day he had been shot by Wutai Troops, aside from the Buster Sword, it was the only thing Cloud had of Zack left.

**_"Don't worry, I'd never leave you buddy," Zack's handsome face lit up with ease as his hands linked with Cloud's after they had come to the end of a few hours of passion, "it'll take more than a monster to kill me off," he added jokingly, referring to the monster that had nearly pounced on him and it would have poisoned him if it weren't for Cloud jumping in and killing it._**

Cloud grit his teeth as he buried his face into his mattress as he fell to the floor beside his bed, tears now slipping down his cheeks so quickly that he didn't even try to prevent them.

It had taken more than a monster, it had taken an entire army to defeat Zack and even then the SOLDIER had wiped out most of the troops by himself whilst he sat comatose, hidden behind rocks.

**_"Kiss me," Cloud held his hands up to Zack with a smirk, his arms coming around the elder's neck and pulled him down, dominating the situation with a small laugh as Zack had been completely caught off guard and they ended up falling on the floor._**

"Ouch," Zack snorted and ruffled Cloud's hair with both tenderness and playfulness.

It was the end of September, that cruel and heartbreaking time of the year when Cloud's world seemed to break each time it came around.

Zack had died September 0007, he remembered that date all the time, it haunted him like a ghost popping up in front of his mind and frightening him at his weakest moments.

He knew that the hole Zack's death had created could never ever be filled, you can move on from someones death but you can never forget it. Zack had been too important to Cloud for him to forget and it ate away at him every single day that he did forget the one person he cared most about aside from his mother.

His eyes stared at the tag in his hands once more, his thumb pressed into one of the dents a fatal bullet had created. Even though the warmth the tag had once held was the warmth of somebody bleeding to death, Cloud still wished that it was still warm.

It was Zack's warmth no matter the situation and he missed how calming the SOLDIER's heat could be.

_Why couldn't you have just let them have me?_

Cloud stayed in the same place for a while, not even looking when somebody had knocked upon his door as he knew who it was simply by the way the person had knocked.

Tifa.

The person whom had been there from the start helping him to get through the deaths of Aerith and Zack, the person whom he wished would leave him alone on the anniversary of Zack's death.

She hadn't even liked Zack.

How?

How could anybody not like that man, he was beyond perfection, perfection that Cloud somehow managed to capture the attention of?

Eventually the woman left him alone once more allowing Cloud to cradle the dog tag to his chest.

Emotionally exhausted Cloud slowly drifted to sleep with his hands still holding that name.

And just before he blacked out completely he swore he saw Zack approach him from the other side of the room and he felt his breath get caught in his throat upon feeling the touch of that rough and calloused hand brush his cheek.

* * *

**A/N:**

_For Clack Day 2013_


End file.
